eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Commander Bai
Commander Bai is an alien from Space Face. Bai's people found a way to convert their own self-esteem into energy with which to power their space ships. However, during a routine mission to pick up space beer, their ship's hyperdrive malfunctioned and sent him deep into space, along with his crew, where they became stranded. During the time spent stranded in deep space, the aliens eventually "let themselves go", meaning they could no longer use their vanity to power the ship, leaving them stuck. They then embarked on a mission to find a being vain enough to power the ship, fix their hyper-drive and send them home again, which is why he abducts Matt. Personality ]] Although Edd naturally has an initial dislike toward him, Commander Bai is an incredibly kind alien, kind enough to even show Edd and the others around his spacecraft. He is shown to be friendly and kind, although it is likely that he was just using Edd and friends, as he quite suddenly turns on them and tries to kill them. It is unknown whether he was just using them the whole time, or if he simply became angry at them for making the ship go out of control. Also, given that his race are naturally "attractive" and very self-confident, it would make sense to assume that he also exhibits these traits. From this, it can be said that Commander Bai is a little self-absorbed and vain, although this most likely changed after he let himself go. Appearance He is orange and has a large green eye, which extends from his eye on a stalk, much like a snail. As a result of Space Beer, he is somewhat overweight, and is seen with several lumps on him. Before he appeared to be what he was, he was slim, had no rough lumps, and very good looking. Story Commander Bai abducted Edd, Tom, and Matt for he found Matt to be "handsome". He and the rest of his crew were on a mission for space beer when their spacecraft went on hyperdrive, due to the carelessness of another alien on board. He had dedicated years to trying to find his way back home, which is a planet that looks similar to Earth but while they were gone, they got overly obese and less attractive looking, which made the ship lose power. They were stuck in the vast universe for years, and are still looking for a way back. After Matt repaired the ship's vanity drive with his vanity, Bai and his friendly crew showered Matt with thanks and praise, which fueled Matt's ego and caused him to accidentally become too ''vain for the ship to handle, causing it to blast off, spinning out of control through space. Tom was able to humble Matt by insulting him and the ship stopped. After this incident, Bai became angry at Edd and friends, and he and his crew tried to shove Edd, Tom and Matt into the Garbage disposal unit, with the intention of abandoning them in space along with all of their unwanted waste. However, there was a mix-up during the process, and he ended up accidentally ejecting himself into space, leaving Edd, Tom and Matt on the ship. He is seen on an asteroid with his crewmates in the montage scene in The End, looking for a ride home. Gallery Space face part 2 23.png|"Uh, Commander?" Space face part 2 11.png|"And that includes YOU." Space face part 2 3.png|"Ah yes, your vanity beacon!" finalpartofthetourr.png|''Let me show you the final part of the tour. evilbai.png|(Evil laugh) goodbye.png|''goodbye'' finalmoments.png|Bai about to be accidentally sent into space EddsworldLegacyTheEndPt1Aliens.JPG|Commander Bai's cameo in "The End (Part 1)" Trivia *His spots keep changing places during Space Face. *He may intentionally or unintentionally look like enemy Yorps from the id Software game "Commander Keen in the Invasion of the Vorticons". Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Eddsworld Legacy characters Category:Characters voiced by Jamie Spicer-Lewis